


A Family Woman

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: What if you made different choices? What if you said yes instead of no? What if you got a second chance?----Or The Family Man AU that no one asked, where Alex learned a valuable lesson about true love and family on a cold Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 35
Kudos: 81
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2020 Event





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanvers_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanvers_L/gifts).



> I hope everyone enjoys this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember English is not my main language, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> And last but to least, Lily this is for you! I hope you like it and Merry Christmas!

Alex woke up bright and early, beating her alarm by a few minutes as always. She stretched under her luxurious silky sheets, a triumphant smile on her face.

Today was going to be a good day. A successful day.

Her cellphone dragged her out of her bliss, and she ignored the call the second she checked the caller id.

Her parents.

She knew it was Christmas Eve, but her future had no holidays, neither did her bank account.

"Alexa," She ordered into the air, "Play La Donna E Mobile by Pavarotti."

The dramatic cheerful song started playing all over the place in command. She jumped off the bed and danced across her luxurious New York City penthouse in nothing but her black panties.

The curtains covering the floor to ceiling windows slid open mechanically, revealing a million-dollar view of the entire city.

"Today, we dress to impress," Alex smiled, shuffling through her expensive suits collection.

The ring tone of her cellphone signaled a call from her sister, Kara.

"Sorry, Kara, but your sister is too busy conquering the world," Alex murmured as she ignored the call.

Showered and dressed in pressed tailored beige slacks and a matching jacket over a crisp white shirt, she stood in front of her large mirror and inspected her jaw-length hair, making sure it was perfectly styled. She topped her outfit with some earrings, a necklace, and her favorite Gold Oyster Rolex.

"Looking like a million dollar, Danvers," She nodded at herself.

Brony, the man behind the desk at the lobby, beamed at Alex as soon as she walked out of the elevator.

"Good Morning, Miss Danvers," He said, adjusting his cap.

Alex walked closer as she put on her coat and gloves, "Good Morning, Brony," she smiled, "How's your morning been so far?"

"It's been good," He blushed, "I got your 25-year-old Scotch ma'am, thank you very much."

Alex winked, "I knew you'd like it."

"Merry Christmas, Ma'am," He said, awestruck, as he watched her go.

Alex was a force. Wherever she went, she knew she'd be the center of attention. She loves it, and she uses it for her benefit. No investor or business owner could resist her charm.

It was good for business and good for the ladies.

Her Ferrari was already waiting for her as she walked out of the building.

"Good Morning, Miss Danvers," The doorman nodded, opening the driver's door for her.

"Good Morning, Peter," Alex slid into the car, "Did you get my Christmas gift?"

The man reddened, "I did, ma'am, thank you very much."

Alex started the car, "You are very welcome."

A coffee was thrust in her hands the second she walked into her office.

"Everyone is ready for you, ma'am," Jessy, her assistant, said as she helped Alex shrug off her coat.

"Thank You, Jess," Alex said, accepting the files she gave her and walking in the direction of the conference room.

Inside, a group of colleagues sat at a round table, waiting for her.

"Good Morning," Alex said, dropping the files on the table and sipping from her coffee.

She ignored the long faces and exasperated eyes that glared at her.

"Any news on MedTech?"

"Their shares are still above 50," A woman said, consulting with her files.

"We need to keep an eye on them," Alex sipped from her coffee again, "If they go below 45, we will have problems with the stock valuations."

Alex eyed everyone taking notes on their files, and then her eyes landed on Sam Arias, who was drawing circles on her papers.

She sighed and cleared her throat, "Anything you'd like to say about your institutional customers, Mrs. Arias?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "All I can say is that I promised my daughter I'd be home today, and for some reason, I'm here, on Christmas Eve."

Alex hummed, "In two days, we're going to announce the largest mergers in US Corporate History."

Sam slumped back down in her chair and resumed drawing circles.

"When a deal like this turns up, we don't take Christmas vacations, we take the deal, and we ride it," Alex said, roaming her eyes across the room, landing back on Sam, "And then you enjoy the five zeroes bonus paycheck Santa Claus will give you."

Everyone cheered, except for Sam, who remained unimpressed by her words.

When the meeting was over, Alex walked back to her office and collapsed on her chair. Jessy walked in right behind her.

"You have multiple messages from your Mother and Sister," Jessy said, fidgeting tensely with a piece of paper.

"Just order a bouquet of flowers for my parents and Kara and tell them I'll make it next year," Alex said dismissively, typing on her computer.

Jessy shifted on her feet and then said, "But that's what you said last year, and the year before that, and-"

Her words got cut off by Alex's intense eyes on her.

"I'll order the flower right away, ma'am," Jessy said, nodding and twirling around to leave.

"How is my favorite partner?" Alex's firm partner, Lena Luthor, waltzed in with a beaming smile.

"Lena," Alex leaned back, "Why am I not surprised you are here on Christmas Eve as well?"

Lena laughed as she poured them both a glass of Dalmore 62 from Alex's liquor cabinet, "Perhaps because we are both heatless bastards who only care about money."

Alex bowed slightly as she accepted her glass.

Lena sat on the chair in front of Alex's desk and crossed her legs as she sipped from the amber liquid.

Alex shook her head and chuckled, "Alright, what is it?"

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me?"

"You don't just stop by my office to share a silent glass of whiskey," Alex shrugged, "So, what is it?"

Lena sighed and smiled, "Got a call from Wesley Herman; he is having second thoughts."

Alex nodded, "That's what happens when you are about to invest billions of dollars in pharma."

Lena twirled her glass around, "I know you are busy with your deal with MedTech, but I was wondering if you could take a couple of days and pay him a visit."

"Where?" Alex asked without a second thought.

"Aspen," Lena responded, sipping from her glass.

Alex thought about it for a second, "So I'll just go, pretend I'm on a skiing trip and steer him through his nerves."

Lena's perfect red lips stretched in a beaming smile, "And this is why you are on top of the world, my friend."

Alex adjusted her gold watch and smirked...a smirk that was soon dropped by Lena's next question.

"Have you ever been in love, Alex?"

Alex looked up in surprise and blinked a couple of times, "In love?"

Lena nodded, "Yes, head over heels-on top of the world in love."

Alex swallowed and looked back down at her watch, her face reflected on the shiny gold.

"Once," She confessed, "We were both in college. We dated for three years."

If Lena was shocked by the admission, she didn't show it, "What happened?"

Alex shook her head, "I got a letter for a once in a lifetime opportunity for an internship in London."

Lena nodded silently, allowing Alex to continue.

"She asked me to stay with her," She almost whispered, "To get married."

Lena's eyebrows lifted to her hairline, "Wow, how romantic," She said with sarcasm, "and what did you do?"

Alex opened her arms and gestured to her office, "I broke her heart."

Lena laughed, "A happy ending."

Alex laughed back and watched Lena stand up and walk to the door.

"What was her name?" Lena asked, holding the door open with one hand.

Alex smiled softly, "Maggie."

When the sun came down, Alex decided to go home and get drunk on eggnog. Her parents eventually stopped calling, so she guessed Jessy had delivered her message. Only her sister sent her one final text, and she left it unanswered.

[Text from Kara _: If only you knew how heartbreaking it is for them not to see you anymore. The sad thing is, I don’t think you’d care anyway. Merry Christmas._ ]

It'd started to snow, and she clenched her coat closed with her hands as she waited for the doorman of her office building to open her car door.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Danvers," The man said politely.

Alex smiled, "Merry Christmas to you too."

The road was somewhat empty. Alex knew everyone was probably spending the night at home with their families. She eyed the envelope on her passenger seat that had her flight itinerary for Aspen tomorrow morning.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure on the road, and she slammed the breaks, making the car drift a little on the icy road.

"Fuck," Alex cursed, breathing heavily.

She was glad the street was empty and that her sudden halt didn't provoke an accident. A man dressed in white stood in the middle of the road, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

She honked and gestured with her hands for the man to move, but he remained in place.

"Oh, for fucks sake," Alex murmured as she got out of her car, "Can you please move, sir?"

The man, who appeared to be unfazed by Alex stopping barely inches from him, remained quiet and smiling.

"Hello!" Alex yelled, exasperated.

She looked up and down the streets. It was empty and quiet, and snow had started falling more heavily out of nowhere.

Alex sighed and walked closer to the man, "Sir?"

The man seemed to acknowledge her and nodded, "My name is John Jones."

Alex blinked in confusion. White smoke of icy breath came out of her mouth as she said, "Ok...John Jones, do you need help?"

John smiled, "It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

Alex eyed John and noticed that he was barefoot, "Sir, its freezing. Do you need me to take you somewhere?"

John tilted his head in confusion, "Somewhere?"

Alex nodded, "Maybe a shelter or-"

John, bursting in loud laughter, startled Alex, who took a step back.

"I need no shelter," He said with a beaming smile, "What can I do for you?"

Alex looked behind her, thinking he was asking someone else, "Me?"

John nodded, "Yes, you. Can I get you anything?"

She eyed her Ferrari and frowned, "I don't need anything, sir; I have everything I need."

"Oh, but do you?" John asked, squinting his eyes at her in question.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and grunted, "I don't have time for this nonsense. Please get off the road and let me drive through," Alex said, turning around to walk towards her car, "I have important things to do."

"Important things, Alex, remember that," John said.

Alex froze in place and turned around to watch him walk away, "How the hell do you know my name?!"

The man, John, continued walking while whistling a Christmas song.

"Hey!" Alex yelled after him.

"Merry Christmas, Alex," he said as he faded into the snowy night.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex opened her eyes to sunlight coming through the window. She blinked and tried to adjust her sight to the unfamiliar room. Confused, she was about to stand up when the warmth of arms around her waist and a head full of luscious brown hair on her chest froze her in place.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she did last night. After her strange encounter with the man on the street, she went straight home, took a shower, drank some eggnog, and went to sleep...alone.

The body on top of her, clearly a naked woman, stirred and went limp again. Alex swallowed her instinct to flight and tried to reason with her options.

Maybe she went home with someone—no big deal.

"Did I?" Alex murmured to herself.

Alex tried to gently brush the hair away from the woman's face when a wailing coming from somewhere near the bedroom startled both her and the woman on top of her.

"Is the stove on?" The woman murmured in her sleep.

"What?" Alex asked softly, "Hey, wake up, I need to leave," She tried to shake the woman awake.

"M’kay Alex," The woman murmured back, burying her face in Alex’s chest.

The wailing outside continued. It sounded like a baby.

"I did not just sleep with a woman with children," Alex groaned.

The woman turned away from Alex and onto her back, giving Alex a full view of her face.

"Maggie?!" Alex yelled at the sight of the woman she planned to marry ages ago.

Maggie woke with a gasp, "Jesus, Alex, why are you yelling?” She touched her chest, “You scared me."

"Wha-"

At that moment, the bedroom door burst open, and a little girl with purple pajamas came screaming, "Today is the day! Today is the day!"

Alex instinctively covered her naked body with the bedsheets clung to her chest.

The little girl bouncing on the bed was tackled by Maggie into a tickle attack, causing her to squeal loudly.

"Someone woke up excited today," Maggie said between kisses.

The little girl, a mini replica of Maggie, wriggled away from her and jumped on Alex's stomach.

"Oof!" Alex groaned.

"Mama! Today is the day!" The little girl yelled on her face.

Alex looked at the little girl on top of her with genuine horror. Big chocolate eyes, a toothless smile, and two wiggly ponytails looked down at her.

"Come on, sweetie, you know better than to bother Mama before her coffee," Maggie, noticing Alex's panicking face, scooped the girl in her arms.

Alex rolled off the bed, landing on her ass on the hard wooden floor. She quickly grabbed the pair of sweatpants and t-shirt she found lying on the floor next to her and put them on.

"Alex!" Maggie said, still wrestling the overly-excited little girl, "Get Tommy on your way to the kitchen."

Alex jumped on her feet and ran outside the bedroom, lost in an unfamiliar house; she stumbled with toys scattered in the hallway. In the room in front of them, a toddler stood in his crib, screaming his lungs out.

"Oh, god," Alex panted as she turned her back to the wailing baby and sprinted down the stairs.

Downstairs the house was a mess. Toys scattered everywhere, children drawings displayed on the walls and the furniture didn't match at all. She searched for her keys everywhere and her $2,000 coat but found neither. Desperate to escape, she snatched the first jacket she found and some car keys and ran out the doors.

It was snowy and cold, and she forgot her cellphone inside.

"Fuck," Alex cursed.

She turned to walk back into the house, but something crashed inside, and Maggie yelled at someone, and Alex made a U-turn to the white Van parked in the driveway of the house.

The drive back to New York was a whole adventure with a Mini Van that belonged to her college ex-girlfriend with whom she apparently spent the night.

"You son of a bitch," She yelled at herself, gripping the steering wheel, "Out of all the women in New York, you had to drive 2hrs to sleep with your ex!"

Alex quickly recognized she was in New Jersey. She couldn't believe Maggie was still living in old-boring-good for nothing New Jersey.

"And she has kids!" Alex groaned, flooring the gas.

Once she arrived at her apartment building, Alex was starting to feel a sense of relief and belonging. She managed to calm down and think things through. She would tow Maggie's minivan back to her house, and she would apologize for the inconvenience.

Yes, that was precisely what she was going to do. No drama.

"Mark!" Alex greeted the doorman, "You will never believe the kind of morning I've had."

The doorman frowned and eyed her with suspicion.

"By the way, someone stole my Ferrari," She said, reaching for the door handle, "Please contact the authorities."

"Ma'am," Mark said, stepping between Alex and the front door, "I'm going to need you to step back."

"Mark?" Alex asked, "Why the hell are you standing in my way?"

"Only residences are allowed access to the building," The doorman said in a pressing tone.

"Mark," Alex took a deep breath, "I AM a residence!" she said firmly.

Mark stood in place, blocking Alex from the entrance, "I will call the police if you don't walk away."

"What is wrong with you?!" Alex exploded, "I am the richest residence in this building!"

Mark reached for his radio, "Brony, I'm going to need you to call the police, please."

"Oh my god!" Alex groaned, "This is a terrible joke, Mark, terrible!”

An old woman came out of the building.

“Mrs. Donna!” Alex smiled, “Thank God, can you please refresh Mark’s memory about who I am?”

The old woman eyed Alex with sadness, “Oh sweetie, do you need food?”

“Mrs. Donna…I-“

She shoved a $20 bill in Alex’s hand, “Here dear, go buy yourself something to eat.”

Alex watched her go, completely lost for words. She looked at her reflection in the glass door. Her hair was completely disheveled; she was wearing old sweat pants, a white t-shirt with no bra and a jacket that looked like it came from the Salvation Army.

"Need help?" A voice asked from behind her.

Alex turned to see the man from last night, driving her Ferrari.

"My car!" Alex yelled.

"Get in, Alex" The man, John, smiled.

"You stole my car," Alex accused him with her finger.

"No one stole anything," He said in a more gentle voice, "Get in the car; I’ll explain everything.”

Alex hesitated for a second, turning to look back at the doorman who was still standing in front of the entrance. Sirens could be heard in the near distance.

"Come on," John said, "Cops are coming."

Alex bit her lips and got in the passenger side.

"How do you have my car?" Alex quickly demanded.

"This is not your car, Alex," John said, driving through the city traffic, "Your car was left in front of that building, remember?”

"That piece of junk is not my car," Alex scoffed, "That's my ex's-"

John smiled at the road ahead.

Alex squinted her eyes at her, "What did you do?"

He acted offended, "Me?"

"Why did I magically wake up next to my ex, and her kid came running in calling me Mama?" Alex pushed.

John reached for the glove compartment and handed Alex a paper bag, "You're going to need this."

Alex eyed the paper bag but didn't take it.

"The kid called you Mama because, well, she is your kid."

Alex felt her stomach drop and roll into a painful knot, "My what?!"

"The bag," John gestured for the bag in his hand.

Alex took the bag and started inhaling and exhaling into it.

"And you woke up next to your ex because she is your wife,” John said.

Alex moaned as she breathed heavily into the paper bag, “My what?”

“You are living a glimpse, Alex, isn’t that amazing?” John said excitedly.

"A glimpse of what?!" She yelled angrily, dropping the paper bag on her lap.

John pushed the bag back towards her mouth, encouraging her to continue the breathing exercise.

"A glimpse of what could've been," John continued, "If you never accepted that internship letter back in college."

"Impossible," Alex breathed, feeling light-headed, “You are lying.”

"You're driving a minivan," John said with a shrug, “You tell me.”

Alex looked out the window, feeling like she was suffocating, "I don't understand….Why?!”

John remained silent for a few seconds, looking at the road ahead, "When you stopped last night and offered to help me, I sensed you had some good in you," He said, "You just need to be reminded of it."

Alex crumbled the paper bag and threw it at the floor, "Listen, I have a lot of things to do," Alex turned, "Important things. Billions of dollars depend on the things that I should be doing right now."

John remained silent. Unbothered by Alex's threatening tone.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm done with this Mumbo Jumbo," Alex said, pointing her finger at him, "So you better rub a lamp or something, but I want my life back, now!"

John stopped the car in front of the building again, next to the minivan.

"The faster you remember who you used to be, the faster you'll get your life back," He said, smiling, “It’s on you.”

“I swea-“

John rang a bell in his hand.

"What is that?" Alex asked, terrified.

"A bike bell," John rang it again, causing Alex to jump, "You'll need it."

Alex took the bell and looked out at the old minivan, "So...is this like a pretend life type of thing? Will you snap me out of it tomorrow?"

John smiled, "Get out of the car, Alex."

Alex swallowed, "But...what am I supposed to do?"

"Go Home," He said with tender eyes.

"I-"

But John cut her words off by unlocking the car door.

Alex took a deep breath and opened the door with shaky hands to get out of the car. When she closed it and turned to say something to John, he sped away, leaving Alex clinging to the bike bell, having no clue what to do now.

After going rounds with the car, Hours and hours later, Alex decided to get back to the house because she was cold, tired, and almost out of gas. With the help of the address that she found on a cellphone bill in the glove compartment, Alex managed to find her way back.

"Hey, you idiot," A woman called from the next-door house.

Alex turned, closing the van's door, "Excuse me?"

The woman rolled her eyes and gestured for her to walk over.

Alex looked at the house and then at the woman and hesitantly walked over to her.

"She is pissed," The woman whispered.

Alex frowned, "Who?"

The woman looked at Alex up and down, "Did you hit your head?"

Alex touched her head and shook her head, "I don't know."

"God, come on, you need a drink," The woman turned around and walked inside the house through the garage, "James is at work."

Alex was about to ask who James was, but she decided to remain silent. Her brain couldn't handle any more information.

"The same?" The woman asked, going to the kitchen.

"Uh...sure," Alex shrugged.

While the woman was fixing her a drink, Alex eyed the photos on the wall, and she noticed Maggie and her were in most of them.

"Are we friends?" Alex asked, touching a photo with Maggie, The woman, a black man, and Alex smiling brightly at the camera.

"Friends?" The woman asked, "Ok, you really hit your head, didn't you?"

Alex blinked, raising one eyebrow.

The woman sighed and handed Alex a glass, "We're best friends, you idiot."

Alex sipped from the glass, Scotch, and hummed at the warm liquid.

"This is good," Alex sighed, savoring the drink, "Where you got this?"

"You gave it to me, you weirdo," She pointed at a gift box that said _To Lucy_ on a tag.

"Lucy," Alex murmured to herself.

Lucy leaned on the kitchen island, "Hey, seriously, what happened this morning?"

Alex bit her lower lip and shrugged, "I needed some air."

Lucy nodded, "I get that, god knows sometimes I would like to murder James in his sleep,” Lucy shook her head, “What I mean is that, sometimes is hard to wake up and face the day….but next time don't go disappearing on your family...Maggie was so worried."

"Maggie is my wife," Alex said absently.

"Oh, shut up," Lucy chuckled, "You know you are the luckiest woman on the block."

Alex swallowed another sip of liquor, "I guess."

Lucy studied Alex silently for a second before saying, "Listen, I know marriage and kids can get overwhelming...but what you and Maggie have is magical."

Alex bit the inside of her cheek and looked at her hand, noticing the gold band on her finger for the first time.

"And whatever is going through that head of yours," Lucy added, "cannot beat that."

Alex walked inside her house with heavy steps. Silently, she hung her jacket on the rack and kicked off the old sneakers she was wearing.

Footsteps behind her made her heart stop. She turned slowly, almost robotically, and came face to face with Maggie, who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a not so friendly look on her face.

"Hi," Alex waved at her awkwardly.

"Where the hell were you?" Maggie said in a low hiss.

Alex swallowed, "Lucy said you are pissed."

Maggie dropped her arms to her sides in disbelief, "Pissed?" she took a step closer, "You ran away this morning without telling me anything."

Alex shifted on her feet, "Listen, I-"

"You didn't take your cellphone, and you didn't leave a note," Maggie took another step closer, "I was worrying sick!"

"I don't know what to tell you," Alex started pacing, "I am feeling a little off today, so I will appreciate it if you didn't harass me with your questioning."

Maggie's face turned pale, and her eyes darker than black, "Harass you?!"

She cornered Alex against a wall, and Alex felt the anger in the smaller woman all the way to her bones.

Small footsteps interrupted whatever deadly rage Maggie was about to unload on her.

The little girl snatched the bike bell from Alex's hand, "A bell for my bike! Thanks, Mama!"

"Hey, that's mine," Alex said, but the little girl was already skipping away.

Maggie sighed, "You missed it."

There was no anger in Maggie's eyes anymore, but pure disappointment.

Alex shook her head, feeling completely lost.

"Every December 1st, we go together as a family to pick our Christmas tree," Maggie said, "You know how important it is for the kids, especially for Jamie, and this is the first time you miss it."

Alex eyed the bared Christmas tree in the living room.

"But today is supposed to be Christmas day," Alex whispered to herself, feeling confused and light-headed again.

"Your dad helped us," Maggie shrugged, gesturing at the tree, "I'll show you the photos later."

So her parents were still living in New Jersey.

Alex chuckled, "At least some things didn't change."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Take a shower and get ready; we have dinner at 7:00 pm with the Andersons."

Alex opened her mouth but quickly realized arguing with Maggie was not a good idea.

Awkward was an understatement to how Alex felt through the dinner. The Andersons were an older lesbian couple in their neighborhood, and they had four cats. That's it, that's all Alex knew about them. Lucy and her husband were there too, and if that was supposed to make Alex feel more comfortable, it didn't. The truth was, she didn't know these people. Not even her own wife.

Informative, however, was an excellent way to describe the event. She learned Jamie had turned six a month ago and that Tommy was one. She learned that their house still had 175 payments left and that their minivan needed an oil change.

She also learned that Maggie worked as an artist for a non-profit organization.

"So you do art for free?" Alex asked in disbelief.

Everyone fell silent at the abrupt question.

"Alex?" Maggie asked, raising one eyebrow, "Why don’t you check the nanny cam on your phone?"

Alex eyed everyone who was looking back at her as if she were an Alien from outer space, "Uh....sure."

Everyone shrugged at her odd behavior and continued chatting. She remained silent for the rest of the night.

Alex stood awkwardly in the middle of the bedroom when Maggie walked in.

"The nanny said they both behaved like angels," Maggie said, reaching for the hem of her shirt to pull it off, "She was obviously covering up for Jamie," she laughed.

"Should I sleep on the couch?" Alex asked quickly, trying not to look at Maggie’s breasts.

Maggie froze and looked at her with a worried expression, "What the hell has gotten into you today?"

"You are clearly mad at me," Alex said, waving her hand between them.

"I was angry you missed our traditional Christmas tree shopping, yes, but I'm actually worried about you," Maggie said softly.

Alex saw the tenderness in her eyes and the unconditional love. The emotions felt familiar.

"Babe," Maggie said, stepping closer to her and running her fingers through Alex's hair, "You know you can talk to me."

The soft caress made Alex shiver from head to toes. It was a caress Maggie would always do to her whenever she felt stressed about an exam back in college. It was a caress that always brought comfort to Alex and always centered her.

She closed her eyes and got lost in the memory when warm, soft lips kissed hers gently.

"Rule number one," Maggie whispered into her lips, "Come hell or high water…”

Alex knew this rule; it was their rule since day one.

"We never sleep apart," She finished for Maggie.

Maggie smiled brightly, "That's my girl."

Alex returned the smile. She'd forgotten how breathtakingly beautiful Maggie was with her long hair, her soft cinnamon skin, her full kissable lips, and dimples that could outshine the sun.

"Let's go to bed," Maggie said, "Tomorrow will be a new day."


	3. Chapter 3

Loud crying woke Alex from her sleep. She reluctantly opened one eye, expecting an overly excited Jamie jumping on her or a cuddle-monster Maggie smothering her...but none happened. She was alone in bed.

She lifted her head, "Maggie?"

The shower in the bathroom inside their bedroom was on, and she could hear music coming from inside.

Alex groaned, slipped off the bed, and opened the bathroom door with a yawn.

"Maggie?" She rubbed her eyes.

"What?" Maggie asked, sliding the curtain, revealing her glorious soupy naked body.

Alex opened her mouth and blinked rapidly, blushing profoundly.

Maggie smirked, "Cat got your tongue?" She wiggled her butt.

"I mean," Alex cleared her throat, "Your kid is crying."

Maggie looked at Alex for a second before bursting out laughing, throwing her head back.

Alex laughed back with her, not understanding the joke but loving the way her body felt whenever Maggie laughed like that, especially while naked.

"Baby, I love your jokes," Maggie said, "But you know very well they are your kids today."

Alex's laughter stopped abruptly, "But, why?"

Maggie shot her a funny look before closing the curtain, “Morning weekdays are yours, you gorgeous dummy! And don't you dare to drop Jamie off at school late again!"

Alex stood over the crib, not knowing what to do. The child, Tommy, laid on his back, looking at her with big curious teary hazel eyes while sucking his pacifier, which appears to be the magic object to calm his wailing.

"You are supposed to change his diaper," Jamie said softly from behind.

"Uh, thanks," Alex said, scooping the boy in her arms and placing him gently on the changing table.

"Wipes," Jamie pointed at the bucket.

Alex opened the diaper and gagged at the content. She discarded the diaper into the dispenser and wiped the baby with a handful of wipes.

She looked at Jamie, who pointed to a drawer.

"You change his clothes, and then you give him the bottle that Mommy always leaves ready in the fridge."

Alex nodded, "Ok...anything else I should know?”

"And then you make me chocolate milk and toasts.”

"And then I drop the boy off at daycare and you at school," Alex smiled, feeling oddly proud of herself, “Sounds like something I can easily do.”

Jamie squinted her eyes and studied her, "You are not really my Mama, right?"

The question took Alex by surprise, "Uh...why do you ask that?"

Jamie shrugged, "Because you have not kissed me or Tommy yet and my Mama always kisses me and Tommy every morning.”

Alex nodded and noticed Jamie's eyes watering.

"Hey," Alex took the baby in her arms and knelt in front of Jamie, "I promise you, your Mama will come back to you very soon."

"But why she left?" Jamie asked with trembling lips.

Alex thought about it for a second and then said, "She is working on something very important, and she left me here so you wouldn't miss her that much."

Jamie blinked at her, "So, are you like an Alien?"

Alex chuckled, loving the girl’s vivid imagination, "Sure, I am an Alien."

Jamie nodded, visibly relieved, "Ok, You can stay for now."

She turned to leave, but Alex had one important question.

"Jamie, where does your Mama works?"

Jamie smiled brightly, "At Pawpaw's shop!"

Alex's smile faded, "Oh, for fucks sake."

"Merry Christmas! And Welcome to Danvers' Auto Shop!" A man shouted at her the second she took a step inside the shop.

"Whoa!" Alex said, taking a step back, "That's loud."

The man yanked the fake Santa beard and hat, "You think? Should I tune it down?"

"Winn?! Alex asked, surprised.

Winn frowned at her, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"I-" She looked at her childhood friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Um...Working?" He said.

"But why? I thought you wanted to be a computer engineer."

Winn tilted his head, "I did...I am."

"Then why are you working at Dad's shop?"

Winn clearly didn't understand the question, "Well, I have good benefits, and your Dad pays me well."

"As a doorman?"

Winn recoiled, "I'm in charge of the shop's entire computer system...but its Christmas, so I thought a little welcoming cheer wouldn't hurt."

"Winn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Alex said, regretting her choice of words.

"I loved coming here as kids to play around the shop," Winn smiled, "This place means a lot to me as I know it means to you.”

“But we were kids…Don't you want something more for you?"

"Alex, you work here too," He said, "I'm confused."

And there it was, the harsh reality check.

Alex nodded, "I'm sorry, Winn, don't mind me."

Winn’s hurt expression shifted into a smirk, "Did you skip your coffee?"

Her office was a disaster as she expected. There were kids' drawings displayed everywhere and family photos on the desk and walls. The small room smelled like old oil and rusty metal, and Alex wanted to gag.

She sat on a leather chair and inspected her desk.

"Jesus Christ," Alex murmured, blowing dust from the keyboard.

Two photo frames stood in front of her, one of a smiling Maggie, showing a painting to the camera with Alex hugging her from behind, and another of Tommy and Jamie both in matching rainy coats.

"Your mother is driving me crazy with the Christmas dinner," A man said, opening the office door.

Alex stood up abruptly, "Dad."

Jeremiah looked at her and smiled, "Are you ok, kiddo?"

Alex nodded, "It's so good to see you."

She walked around the desk and engulfed her father in a warm hug. Jeremiah hugged her back and then patted her shoulder, "We saw each other last week. Did you miss your old man that much?"

"Right, we did," Alex said, awkwardly stepping back and returning to her chair.

Jeremiah sat in the chair in front of the desk and studied Alex, "Are you sure you are ok?"

Alex leaned back and shrugged, "I've been feeling a little off lately."

Jeremiah nodded, "Is that why you didn't go with us to buy your Christmas tree?"

Alex shrugged, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Well, don't worry honey, I loved spending time with my daughter-in-law and grandkids."

Alex poked the keyboard absently before saying, "Did I ever tell you about my internship letter, back in college?"

Jeremiah thought about it and then nodded, "Oh, yes, the one for London."

"Yes, the one I rejected," Alex said bitterly, "Sometimes I forget why I did that."

Jeremiah leaned forward, "You wanted to marry Maggie."

"But why not have both?" Alex sighed, "Why did I have to make a choice?"

Jeremiah shook her head, "Kiddo, there was never a choice to make."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"Absolutely not," He said, chuckling, "You were so sure you wanted to spend every minute of your life next to Maggie, and going almost four thousand miles away from her for a year was never an option."

"Not even for a better future?" Alex questioned.

"Your future was with Maggie, kiddo," Jeremiah shrugged, "It always has been."

Alex looked at the photos smiling back at her.

"You couldn't wait to marry her," Her father said softly, "That was always your number one priority."

Alex did remember about all the plans she had with Maggie. About finishing college and settling in. About marriage and a lifetime together.

It was all true. But in reality, Alex did end up accepting the internship, throwing all those plans and dreams into the trash, breaking Maggie's heart in the process.

Because the one-year internship would turn into a permanent job offer, and Alex would never return to her hometown ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex held Tommy in her arms as she walked inside Jamie's school to pick her up. Instead of the overly-excited little girl, Alex found a sad Jamie sitting alone.

"Hey, kiddo, everything ok?" She asked as she signed the pick-up checklist from the teacher.

Jamie shrugged and shook her head.

Alex knelt in front of her, "What happened?"

"Coach Jordan won't let me play in the team," Jamie said with teary eyes.

"What team?" Alex asked, confused.

Jamie looked at her and sighed, "I forget you are not really my Mama," she whispered.

The comment hurt Alex in a way she couldn't explain, so she brushed it off.

"Yeah, remember I am an Alien," Alex whispered back, "So, why don't you explain to me what's going on?" she poked Jamie's nose.

Jamie smiled, "I play hockey; my Mama practice with me, and she taught me all the moves."

"Oh, that's impressive," Alex said, feeling an air of pride in her chest.

"But Coach Jordan won't let me play at the Christmas game because I'm the only girl this year," Jamie said, visibly upset.

"Not if I have something to say about it," Alex said, standing up, "Come on."

She walked to the gymnasium, holding Jamie's hand with her free hand and a sleeping Tommy in the other arm.

Inside, a group of small kids ran around, playing with each other, under the watchful eyes of a group of parents from the bleachers.

A man stood on the side, writing on a clipboard.

"Coach Jordan?" Alex called for him.

The man looked up, smiling at the sight of them, "Mrs. Danvers, How are you?"

Alex was startled at the man knowing her name, but she assumed it was understandable her kid's coach would know her.

"All good," Alex said, smiling back, "Jamie here was feeling a little upset about missing the game."

The coach nodded with understanding eyes, "Yes, I apologize. The other two girls aren't going to be able to play, and I felt it was safer for Jamie if she skipped this year's game."

"Safer, why?" Alex asked

The coach gestured to the screaming boys behind him, "The boys can be a little rough; I don't want her to get hurt."

Alex looked down at Jamie, "Well, I'm sure Jamie can handle it, right, Jamie?"

Jamie looked up at her with a bright, hopeful smile, "I can! I promise!"

The coach smiled, "Well, she is your kid, ma'am; if you say yes, she is back on the game."

Alex liked the way that sounded, "I say absolutely yes."

Coach Jordan nodded, "Very well, we practice here Mondays and Wednesdays and on ice at the local ice rink on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Jamie jumped with a "Yes!"

Back in the car, Jamie couldn't contain the excitement, "Thank You, Mama!"

Alex blushed, looking at the little girl, "You're welcome, sweetie."

"I'm going to ask mommy to clean my skates."

A lightbulb turned on in Alex's head, "How about we buy new ones?"

Jamie's eyes opened in shock, "Can we?!"

Alex smiled, "Buckle up, kid, the mall awaits for us!"

"Yes!" Jamie yelled again.

Back in the house, Alex found Maggie sitting at the dining table, visibly upset.

"Jamie, go straight to your room, please," Maggie ordered the little girl, "Mama and I are going to have an adult conversation."

Jamie, who held a box with the new skates, looked up at Alex before doing as she was told.

Maggie stood up, took Tommy from her arms, and took him to his crib. When she came back, she had fire in her eyes.

"Can you explain to me why you decided to buy a pair of $300 skates without consulting it with me?" Maggie asked, hands on her hips.

Alex sighed and shrugged her jacket off, "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, I don't know; how about that we cannot afford it?" Maggie asked, struggling to keep her voice down.

"Listen, the kid was excited to play; I thought a new pair of skates was a good treat, no big deal," Alex slumped on the sofa.

"Alex, an ice cream is a treat, not a pair of $300 skates that won't even fit her next year!" Maggie seethed, standing in front of Alex.

"I wanted to give her something nice; why are you on my face about it?" Alex said, starting to feel overwhelmed.

"This is not how we do things, Alex; we have things to fix in this house, bills to pay, their college funds," Maggie snarled, "What the hell is from with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Alex accused back, "How can you live like this? You can't even buy good things for your own kids."

Maggie flinched back, "She already has a good pair of skates."

"Old ones!" Alex shot back, "Cheap ones like our clothes and this furniture," She gestured at the old leather couch.

Maggie blinked at her, "Who are you?" She asked in a softer tone.

Alex stood up, stepping closer to Maggie, "You could be selling your art in studios all over the country. I could be owning a multi-million company," Alex said, "Instead, you work for free while I bust my ass in my father's auto shop and we argue over three miserable hundred dollars!" She said out loud.

Maggie shook her head slowly, defeat in her eyes, "Since when you think like this?"

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, collapsing back on the couch, closing her eyes.

"I genuinely thought we were leaving our dream life," Maggie said sadly, dropping her hands to her sides, "Apparently, I was wrong."

Maggie turned away, leaving Alex alone in the living room feeling more lost than ever.

After calming herself down with a drink, Alex stood up and picked a DVD marked as “Song to Maggie” and set it up on the TV.

The home video started with a zoomed view of Winn's face, and Alex laughed.

_"Oh, it's on!" He said, flipping the view towards Alex, who rolled her eyes._

_"Are you sure?" Alex asked._

_"Yes! Now, tell the camera what are you going to do?" Winn insisted._

_Alex looked behind her, where a group of people gathered in conversation, and then looked back at the camera and said in a lower voice, "I am going to surprise Maggie by singing our song, and Lucy is going to help me with the guitar."_

_The camera flipped back to Winn, "A hopeless romantic."_

_"Keep the camera on me, you idiot," Alex whispered._

_Winn followed Alex through the crowd and zoomed in on Lucy, giving them a thumbs up._

_"Baby," Alex took Maggie's hands and pulled her closer, "I want to give you one final birthday present."_

_Everyone cheered, and Maggie blushed, playfully pushing the camera away from her face._

Alex watched mesmerized at the footage of herself singing The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra. At how they swayed slowly at the rhythm of the guitar and Alex's soft singing.

The camera zoomed in on Maggie's face, smiling tearfully at Alex.

When the song was over, Alex kissed Maggie softly on the lips and said, "I love you with all my heart, and I’m so lucky I get to spend the rest of my life by your side."

After more kisses, and cheers from the crowd, the TV screen went blue, signaling the end of the home video.

Alex remained seated in place, with silent tears running down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Alex woke up extra early, determined to fix what she had caused the previous night. She decided she never wanted to see the hurt and disappointment she saw in Maggie's eyes last night, ever again.

She chose to stick with what she knew from her years of dating Maggie back in College and to the memories engraved in her mind. So she bought a cup of black coffee and an order of extra toasted bagels from Maggie's favorite local bakery, and she also bought a bouquet of Poppies, Maggie's favorite flowers.

She arrived back in time to find Jamie standing sleepily in the middle of the living room.

"Hey," Alex whispered, adoring Jamie's cute dinosaurs’ Pajamas.

Jamie hummed a greeting and yawned, prompting Alex to chuckle.

"I'll be right back to make your chocolate milk, sleepyhead," She ruffled her hair affectionately.

Tiptoeing to her bedroom, she peeked inside Tommy's to make sure the little one was still asleep.

Maggie was still asleep under the covers. She carefully sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a strand of hair from Maggie's face.

"Good Morning," Alex whispered, caressing Maggie's cheekbone with her thumb.

Maggie stirred, blinking softly, "Something wrong?" She asked with a raspy voice.

Alex shook her head, "I brought you something," she said, lifting the hand that was holding the paper bag and the bouquet.

Maggie eyed the presented gifts in confusion, a small smile threatening to show on her lips.

"I know I behaved like a jackass yesterday," Alex started sincerely, "I wanted to make it up to you."

"So, are you apologizing?" Maggie raised one eyebrow, still not moving from her position under the covers.

"I apologize for the way I behaved," Alex nodded, "And even though I don't regret buying Jamie the new skates, I do regret not consulting it with you first."

Maggie moved her head slowly, taking in Alex's words.

"It won't happen again, I promise," Alex added.

At this, Maggie smiled brightly, sitting up and kissing Alex soundly on the mouth, "That is all I wanted to hear; thank you."

Alex raised her eyebrows, taken aback by the warmth and tingly sensations the kiss evoked in her body.

"Do you have coffee and double toasted bagels in that bag for me?" Maggie asked with a smirk.

Alex shook her head and focused back on the woman in front of her, "Maybe?"

"And is that a bouquet of poppies for me?" Maggie asked again, playfulness painted on her features.

"Maybe," Alex shrugged, nonchalantly.

Maggie grinned, "I see you still know the way to my heart," She batted her eyelashes.

Alex laughed and gave the peace offerings to Maggie, who smelled the flowers with a lovely smile and dug in for the food.

Tommy started crying from his room, bursting their little bubble.

"Mom is going to take the kids tonight," Alex said, standing up and walking towards the source of the wailing.

"Does that means you are taking me on a date?" Maggie smirked, apparently enjoying all this too much.

Alex tipped her head back and laughed.

Alex savored the wine in her mouth, containing the urge to moan at the rich taste of the red liquid.

"I know that face very well," Maggie said, resting her chin on her hands, "Should we go somewhere private?" she teased.

Alex chuckled and swallowed the wine, "I missed it."

"The wine?" Maggie asked, confused.

Alex shook her head and gestured to the restaurant around them, "This."

It was not the fancy restaurant Alex was used to visiting, but it was good enough to add some points with Maggie.

"I miss date nights too," Maggie sighed happily, "Ever since Tommy, things have been chaotic, to say the least."

Alex leaned forward, mimicking Maggie's pose with her chin on her hands, "Is this not something you wish you could do every more often?"

Maggie thought about it for a second, "Date nights?"

"Fancy restaurants, fancy hotels, anniversary trips," Alex listed.

Maggie tilted her head, as in weighing the options, "Sometimes..."

"Really?" Alex asked softly, taking in the beauty of the woman sitting in front of her, "Tell me about it."

Maggie shifted on her chair, smoothing the table cloth with her hands, "Sometimes I wonder how our lives would've been if she made different choices."

"Like?"

Maggie squinted her eyes, as in visualizing herself in another life, "Like...what if I decided to go professional with my painting."

Alex nodded, "I can totally see your paintings in studios in France and England and all over the States."

Maggie blushed, biting her lips, "But then I remember how gratifying it is to be able to gift my talent to children in need through the organization and, everything makes sense, you know?"

Alex nodded, trying to ignore the disappointment in her chest.

"What about you?" Maggie asked, sipping from her glass.

"I know I can do much better than my dad's shop," Alex said honestly, "I know that I could make my way thought Wall Streets with a blindfold."

Maggie grinned, "I know you could."

Alex sensed the pride in Maggie's eyes, and it felt very reassuring to know Maggie believed in her like that.

"But New York is a long commute," Maggie continued, "And the kids wouldn't see you as much."

"We could move to the city," Alex shifted forward, feeling hopeful in her heart.

Maggie chuckled, caressing Alex's face, "That's sweet, babe, but here is where our home is."

Alex exhaled and tilted back, fidgeting with the glass.

"Jamie loves her school friends and her grandparents. Our neighbors are our best friends, and the community is like a family to us," Maggie continued.

Alex bit her lower lip and studied Maggie. The reflection of the candle lights dancing in her chocolate eyes.

"You seem so happy," Alex whispered, lost in the beauty of the woman whose heart she remembers breaking very vividly.

"I am," Maggie smiled brightly, deep dimples in full display, "I'm married to the love of my life," she shrugged, uncharacteristically shy, "What about you? Are you happy?"

Alex was shocked at the emotions she felt whirling in her chest and at how her answer was out of her mouth without a second thought, "I feel like I am the luckiest and richest woman in the entire world."

Alex stood shirtless in front of her bathroom mirror. She hasn't taken the time to study herself since all this glimpse started happening. Her body was leaned, so she imagined she exercised in this life, but there was a change to it that she couldn't really identify yet. Something was different.

Her breasts were a little softer than usual, and her hips a little broader.

"Are those stretch marks?" Alex murmured, unbuttoning her pants and lowering them to expose her hips fully.

"Babe?" Maggie called from the bedroom.

"Bathroom," Alex said, tilting her head, still studying herself in the mirror.

"I just hung up with your Mom," Maggie said, breathless from excitement, "She is going to drop the kids off early tomorrow."

"Ok," Alex said, squinting her eyes at her reflection, turning her body to the side to see her ass.

"We are kid-less, Alex," Maggie squealed, opening the bathroom door, biting her lips at the view in front of her.

Alex turned, shirtless, and with her pants unbuttoned, "Do you see something different with my body?"

Maggie licked her lips, "All I see is pure perfection."

Alex hummed, "You think? I think my-"

Alex choked in her own words when Maggie grabbed the ham of her t-shirt and pulled it off over her head.

"Did you hear what I say?" Maggie asked, unbuttoning her jeans.

"Uh..." Alex mumbled, unable to find a vowel at the sight of Maggie getting naked.

"Kid-less, Babe, Kid-less!" Maggie jumped as she pulled the pants off, "No kids, all night!"

The realization dawned on Alex, and her knees weakened at the thought, "You- you want to have sex?"

Maggie, standing only in her panties, laughed, "Yes, Nerd!"

"With me?" Alex pointed at her bare chest.

Maggie laughed again, starting to pull her panties down.

"Of course, because you are my wife!" Alex said as if discovering something new, "And we do this. We have sex whenever we want!"

Maggie pulled Alex by the hand and guided her to the bed, pushing her down on her back, straddling her, "Have I ever told you how much your rambling turns me on."

Alex bit her lips, her hands caressing Maggie's hips, "Yes, yes, you have."

And she meant it. She remembers when they were dating back in College, Maggie would tell her that. The comfort of old memories brought a sense of belonging to Alex's heart.

Maggie leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips, her hips grinding on Alex. The rough material of her jeans, causing Maggie to moan as it rubbed against Maggie's most sensitive parts.

Alex hugged her by the waist and expertly turned their bodies around, landing on top of Maggie.

Maggie gasped at Alex's hips, pressing hard on her. She trailed her hand under the waistband of Alex's jeans and squeezed her ass.

Alex trailed kissed down Maggie's neck and collarbones.

"God, baby," Maggie squirmed under her, tangling her fingers in her hair.

The sensation of Maggie's too familiar naked body under her, the heavy breathing and moaning were too overwhelming for Alex, and if she wasn't careful, she could come just from it.

Alex pulled away, holding herself up with her arms.

"What is it?" Maggie asked softly, her face flushed with desire.

Maggie’s beauty never failed to take her breath away.

“My God,” Alex shook her head, “All this time, I never stopped loving you,” She blinked the tears that threatened to spill.

Maggie's breath caught, and she wiped the tears rolling from Alex's eyes with her hand, "I'm here, I'm yours."

"You are so beautiful, and I can't believe you chose me," Alex said, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Maggie frowned, tears of her own rolling down her eyes, "How do you do that?"

Alex tilted her head, confused, "Do what?"

"Look at me as if you haven't seen me every day for the past fifteen years."

Alex closed the space between them with a kiss, molding her body with Maggie's, determined to feel and make her feel all night long.

Alex woke up the next day feeling lighter and more refreshed than ever. She even beat the alarm, and Tommy's screams. Before she knew it, Jamie was dressed and eating her breakfast, and Tommy was sitting on the floor next to her while she got ready for the day.

"Babe, I'm leaving," Maggie peeked her head in the bedroom, "Want me to drop Jamie today?"

Alex turned with a smile, "Sure."

Maggie walked closer and planted a passionate kiss on Alex's lips and smacked her ass, "Have a good day."

Alex physically refrained from whimpering, "You too," she breathed instead.

Tommy blinked at them, confusion in his big hazel eyes, a soft block glued to his tiny hand. Maggie leaned down and kissed him, prompting a big drooling smile.

"Alright," Alex said, "It's just you and me, buddy."

She took a uniform shirt from the hanger and showed it to the baby, who was now chewing on the soft block.

"Hey, look," Alex pointed at the Danvers' Auto Shop insignia, "Who works there?"

The baby continued chewing on his block, uninterested in entertaining his Mama.

"PawPaw and Maaammmaaaaa," Alex articulated the latter with emphasis to see if he would repeat it.

He blinked and resumed his chewing. Alex laughed, shaking her head.

"You know what?" She said, pushing the shirt over her head, "I say today we skip daycare, and you come to work with me."

At this, Tommy stumped his chubby feet on the floor and babbled happily.

The day at the shop was pretty uneventful. The employees and the clients all seemed extra happy at the presence of the babbling baby in Alex's arms.

Especially Jeremiah, who was happy to give Alex multiple breaks to work while he chatted with his grandson about car parts as if he understood a single word he said.

Alex was working on some final sales when she saw her. The very own Lena Luthor, walking into the store. Before Lena could get an earful of Winn's extremely cheerful welcome, Alex sprinted towards them.

"Welcome to-"

"I got it, Winn," Alex said, patting his back.

Winn shrugged and walked away.

"Hello, Welcome to Danvers' Auto shop," Alex said, extending her hands, "I'm Alex Danvers."

Lena took the dark glasses away from her face with a perfectly manicured hand, "The owner, I guess I'm lucky."

Alex smiled, "How can we help you?"

"I got a flat tire," Lena gestured to the brand new Bentley Mulsanne parked in front of the store.

Alex eyed the familiar car. She remembers very clearly the day Lena bought it earlier this year and told her all about it.

"If you are willing to wait a couple of minutes, I could get it fixed right away," Alex said, trying to get Lena to stay so she could try and talk to her into a meeting.

Lena shook her head, "I have a driver already on his way to pick me up," she dismissed Alex's attempt, "Someone will come to collect the car sometime tomorrow."

"Of course," Alex said, feeling disappointed.

Seeing Lena Luthor standing in front of her and not recognize her felt very strange.

"Here is my card," Lena said, "Change all the tires to new ones, and send me the bill."

Alex took the card, but she knew that whatever number was on it, Lena wouldn't be the one answering but one of her minions.

Lena turned to leave, and Alex moved before she could even think about what she was going to say.

"Lena," Alex said, stepping closer.

Lena raised an eyebrow in question, "Yes?"

Alex shifted on her feet. She had no idea what she was supposed to tell her. But she knew it was now or never.

"I was thinking, if you had the time, maybe you co-"

A sharp cry coming from the back of the store alerted Alex that something had happened to Tommy.

"Yes?" Lena asked again, impatiently, completely unconcerned by the screaming baby.

Alex cursed under her breath, her heart sinking in her chest, "Never mind, have a nice day."

She swirled around and sprinted towards the commotion. Jeremiah held a crying Tommy, who had a bump on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, he tripped and fell and hit his head on the floor," Jeremiah explained, visibly upset.

Alex's heart broke, and she quickly took the baby in her arms, "Hey, look at me."

Tommy, now in her arms, tried to bury his little face against her neck, but Alex pulled him away, wanting to take a look at his bump.

He protested and cried even harder as Alex inspected his head, looking for more bruises.

"You're ok," Alex sighed with relief, allowing the boy to snuggle on her.

As she turned, holding her child tighter against her, she watched Lena Luthor get in a car and drive away.

"Ma," The tiniest voice said against her neck, and Alex couldn't care less about the opportunity she just lost.


	6. Chapter 6

As the next couple of weeks went by, Alex found herself adapting quickly to a now-familiar routine. She now found joy in little things and started to see life through a less tainted lens.

With an unexpected hunger to learn everything about a life she once rejected, Alex watched hundreds of home-video footage and thousands of photos.

"I knew it," Alex exclaimed one evening, holding a photo album so Tommy could see it, "I knew my body looked different."

The page displayed multiple shots of Alex giving birth with Maggie by her side.

Tommy lifted a tiny finger and pointed at her, "Ma!"

"Yes!" Alex said, shaking her head with excitement, "You came out of my vagina!"

Tommy giggled as if understanding and then returned his focus to the toys in front of him.

“Oh, you giggle now, but wait until you are fifteen and I’m sharing this baby photos,” Alex said.

She found the idea of a forever here sounded extremely appealing. That the idea of a future felt safe.

"Are you talking to yourself again, sweetie?" Maggie asked from the kitchen.

"I made a child!" Alex said, standing up and shouting it into the air, "Look, I did that!" she pointed at the toddler that was now stumbling away with his chubby legs.

Maggie blinked back at her, "Sweetie...do you need your blood-pressure pills?"

Jamie, who was gleefully coloring on her book, was startlingly scooped from her chair by Alex, "And you made her!"

Maggie laughed, and so did Jamie, squirming in Alex's embrace.

"They are our children," Alex said with sparkling eyes, "And they are perfect."

Whatever Alex was going to say next was interrupted by a crash and tiny feet scurrying away.

"Well," Maggie sighed, gesturing at the broken vase on the floor.

Alex simply laughed and hugged Jamie tighter.

It was on December 23th, when Alex saw the news from her office. CNBC was interviewing Lena Luthor.

"There are rumors your company is looking for new investments for the new year after such a successful year," The interviewer asked.

Lena blushed with the way Alex knew she enjoyed praises and attention, "Well, you certainly heard correct, Roger; my company will be focusing on small local businesses for our new year's investment plans."

Another light-bulb turned on in Alex's head, and even though the last time it caused her troubles with Maggie, she felt this time she could make it work.

Without hesitating, Alex muted the news and searched for the card Lena had given her a week ago.

To her utter surprise, Lena was the one who answered.

"Lena Luthor," Came the greetings from the other side of the line.

Alex froze for a minute.

"Hello?" Lena asked.

"Uh, Hello, This is Alex Danvers," She shook herself, shifting forward on her chair, "I don't know if you remember me."

"Oh, yes, Alex from the Auto Shop," Lena said, "I hope my assistant was able to deliver the payment correctly, but if-"

"Oh, no," Alex hurried to reassured her, "My call is not about that."

"Well," Lena said, and Alex swore she could hear Lena leaning back on her leather chair with a glass of expensive whiskey in her free hand, "How can I help you?"

Alex eyed her clock; 3:00 pm, and she knew Lena's day was probably just starting.

"This might sound weird," Alex chuckled nervously, "But I was watching your interview on CNBC."

"Oh?" Lena asked, probably confused.

"I was listening about your plans for new investments," Alex said, fidgeting with the telephone cord, "And I was wondering if there could be any interest for a small local Auto Shop?"

The silence at the other side of the line was so long that Alex had to make sure the call was still connected.

"He-Hello?" She asked.

"Do you mind me asking what kind of sales you did this year?" Lena asked, and Alex knew it was all business now.

If Lena Luthor was like she remembered, she never backed down on business deals.

"We did 1.7 Million in total revenue," Alex said by memory.

"And you guys focus on Retail, am I correct?" Lena asked.

"We get about 60% of our business from automotive service, yes."

"And what are your projections for next year?" Lena continued her questioning.

"Sales are expected to go up 30% in the first quarter after we just landed a Major Trucking company account," Alex smiled, "Which will make us number one in our market."

"I see," Lena said.

Alex knew the wheels in her head were turning.

"Listen, I know our almost 2 million dollars in sales is nothing compared to what you spend on office supplies," Alex dared to push, putting on her business hat, knowing precisely what to say, "But here is the deal, Business is Business. Wall streets, Main Streets all have one thing in common; they are people, and I know people."

Lena remained silent.

"You, for example, are tough, and you like expensive things," Alex continued.

"Well, that's easy," Lena said, "You've seen my car."

"You are a Whiskey woman, Not because it's trendy but because you've been doing it for twenty years, and you like to stay with what works," Alex spoke confidently, "You have two great loves in your life, your horses and money and I know you find pride in finding talent in unusual places because it will give you the status and attention you crave."

Lena again seemed lost for words.

"If there is one thing I know how to do, it is my job," Alex prepared to close her case, "And I promise you, Miss Luthor, you will never regret investing in Danvers Auto Shop."

"I-"

"I'm gonna have to put you on hold; Just for a second," Alex cut her off, knowing she was threading on thin ice.

"Oh, Alright," Lena said before Alex pressed the Hold option on her phone.

She collapsed on her chair, almost hyperventilating.

"Come on, Lena," Alex murmured, eyeing the phone lying on her desk, "I know you are thinking about it. I know you."

After exactly twenty seconds, Alex picked the call again.

"I'm back; I apologize," She lied, "It's been a busy day."

"We should meet in my office on the 25th," Lena stated.

Alex blinked, "That's Christmas day," Alex said.

"And?" Lena asked.

Of course, Lena didn't care about Christmas. Her old self didn't either.

"Well, I have two small children," Alex said cautiously, not wanting to push Lena off.

"The 24th at 10:00 am then," Lena said, "Take it or leave it."

Alex looked around, running her free hand through her hair, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

That night, they had a family dinner at her parents' house as a welcome for her sister Kara who flew in that morning for Christmas. Jamie insisted both she and Tommy should sleepover to spend the night with their favorite auntie.

"At least we can finish wrapping the presents," Maggie said, entering their home behind Alex.

"Yeah, we could do that," Alex said, shrugging her coat and kicking her boots off.

Maggie studied her for a second, "Is everything ok?"

Alex looked up, surprised by the question, "Um, why?"

Maggie tipped her head to the side, "You were awfully quiet during dinner tonight."

The reality is that seeing her sister, who seemed to have a good relationship with her, was a bit overwhelming. The last real happy memory she has with her sister was a dinner they had before she took her flight to London.

Maggie's heart was not the only heart she broke, and she knew this.

And on top of that, Alex knew she needed to tell Maggie about her conversation with Lena, and she had no idea how to do it.

"Just a lot in my head," Alex said dismissively.

Maggie took a couple of steps closer and ran her fingers through Alex's hair, massaging her scalp the way she would always do whenever Alex is stressed.

"Tell me," Maggie said softly.

Alex sighed, collapsing on the sofa, "Do you know Lena Luthor?"

Maggie thought about it for a second, "I think I've seen her on TV a couple of times, yes."

"I managed to convince her to entertain the idea of investing in the shop," Alex looked at Maggie, looking for reactions.

Maggie sat next to Alex, folding her legs under her in a comfortable position, "Well, you are the expert in that area, but I guess that's a good thing?"

Alex nodded, "It would mean we could expand and grow in so many levels."

Maggie smiled, "Did you tell your father?"

Alex shook her head, "I want to meet with her first and make sure it's a done deal before I tell him."

Maggie reached for Alex's shoulder and squeezed it, "Your Dad might be the current owner, but he gave you free reigns with the business, so I'm sure he will go with whatever you think is best for the shop."

Alex turned her head and kissed Maggie's hand on her shoulder.

"What are you not telling me, honey?"

She sighed, "You know me so well."

Maggie grinned, "I've known you for fifteen years."

"How nice it must've been to have you to rely on all these years," Alex said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Maggie leaned forward and kissed Alex softly on her temple, "And you're going to have me for a hundred years more, so talk to me."

"Lena wants to meet tomorrow at 10:00 am," Alex spoke, focusing on the Christmas tree in front of them.

"But, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and Jamie's game," Maggie said, confused, "Besides, who has meetings on Christmas eve?"

Alex chuckled, because if only Maggie knew, "Listen to me, ok?"

Maggie opened her mouth to protest but closed it before nodding.

"If this deal happens, I'll be able to earn more money," Alex said, turning to face Maggie and hold her hands, "We will be able to fix this house, pay our bills, and stuff the kid's college funds."

Maggie looked at Alex with an unreadable expression.

"If you go to New York tomorrow, you will miss Jamie's game and probably Christmas," Maggie said, pulling her hands from Alex, "With the snow and traffic, it will be impossible to get back in time."

"Small sacrifices for a bigger cause," Alex responded.

Maggie scuffed and stood up, "I might not be an expert, but I also know you will be bound to New York somehow, and to her company."

"Multiple business trips a year," Alex said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Not the first or last person to do it."

"But we don't need it!" Maggie yelled, turning to face Alex, "We don't need any of it."

"I rather do this now, for us!" Alex almost pleaded.

"I rather you be here tomorrow for Jamie," Maggie exhaled with exhaustion, "I rather you be here for Christmas."

Alex sank on the sofa, resting her head against the back in frustration.

Maggie bit her lips and shook her head, "When you rejected that internship in London," She spoke, "Do you remember what you said to me?"

At this, Alex lifted her head to look at Maggie, not knowing what to say.

"You said, I'm not going because I choose us," Maggie repeated with tearful eyes, “And Alex, we’ve had an amazing life.”

Alex looked down at her hands, feeling a knot in her stomach because the only words she remembers telling Maggie were 'Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it,' and she never did.

"I will go to the end of the world with you if that's what you need," Maggie said softly, a single tear running down her cheeks, "But I wonder, who are you choosing this time?”

Alex remained silent, once again, seated on the sofa alone as Maggie turned around and walked to their room.

The next morning, Alex woke up to an empty bed, no screaming baby and no bouncy Jamie. She turned to find a note on top of Maggie’s pillow that read:

_Your sister picked me up to go to the park with the kids. I told her you had a headache. I will get ready in your parents’ house for the game. If you leave early, you might make it to your appointment. If you decided to stay, your entrance ticket is on top of the kitchen table. Let me know what you choose. Love you, Maggie._

Alex flopped on her back and groaned. A million thoughts were firing in her head. After sulking for a couple of minutes, she jumped off the bed, took a cold shower, and had a quick breakfast.

The house felt empty, and she felt so alone. A month ago, she enjoyed the silence, but now it tore her apart inside.

She grabbed the bike bell from Jamie's bike and ran outside, ringing it like a crazy woman, "Hello, Genie!"

No one responded back.

A neighbor walking his dog looked at her in confusion before waving hello with a "Merry Christmas, Alex."

Alex waved back before slumping down in the snow.

Her cellphone chirped in her sweatpants' pocket, signaling a text from an unknown number.

_Unknown Number: Just a reminder of your meeting today with Miss Lena Luthor. I will attach a list of the documents you will have to bring with you. Have a good day._

Of course, Lena's assistant would find a way to locate her personal number. Alex did it multiple times, ripping her employers away from their families at the worst moments for whatever little silly meeting she needed to have.

Alex buried her face in her hands and groaned.

When Alex spotted Maggie and the rest of her family among the cheerful crowd on the bleachers, the game was already in motion. Maggie looked over her shoulder as in searching for someone until their eyes locked, and she gasped.

Alex grinned and sprinted down the stairs until she reached her.

"I choose us," Alex yelled, the noise around them drowning her words.

Maggie smiled and cupping her face and pulling her down for a kiss. Alex pulled away from the kiss to find her family and her friends all there, with a bright smile on their faces.

It felt so good to be surrounded by them.

"Jamie is a little upset," Maggie said.

Alex looked down at the ice rink; the children seem more interested in chasing each other around playfully.

Jamie stood on the side, a frustrating expression behind the oversized helmet.

"Go!" Maggie laughed, "She needs you."

Alex kissed her one more time before running towards the side of the arena. She waved at Jamie, who spotted her and skidded towards her.

"Hey," Alex said, kneeling.

Jamie struggled with the stick and the gloves that were too large for her, "I want to score, but they won't play."

Alex looked over the little girl, and the other players were indeed happily playing a game of tag. They all looked adorable with their oversized uniforms, but Alex knew how important it was for Jamie to play.

"Remember how we practiced?" She asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Find the puck and take it to the net, and ignore the others," Alex said, adjusting Jamie's helmet.

"But I can't do it alone," Jamie sniffed, "That kid is too big," She gestured at the boy guarding the opponent's net.

"You can do it," Alex squeezed her shoulders, "I believe in you."

Jamie frowned and nodded with determination.

"I'll be right here, go," Alex said, patting her helmet and stepping back.

Jamie moved around the small rink, dodging the boys playing around, focus on finding the puck. When she did, she skated towards the goal, gliding the puck from one side to the other, her eyes going from the net and the puck.

When the kid guarding the net noticed her coming his way, he opened his eyes wide as he planted himself right in front of the net.

All the other boys seemed to notice too, and they all stopped playing, watching in silence as Jamie approached the net fast.

"Come on, baby," Alex murmured, feeling an overwhelming sensation in her chest at the sight of her daughter.

Jamie moved her legs one more time before sliding on her right knee and shoving the puck hard with the stick, slamming it into the net.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, everyone in the arena burst into a loud cheer, including the opposite team.

"Yes!" Alex yelled, jumping over the railing and landing on her ass on the ice.

Jamie jumped on top of her, "I did it!"

"You did it!" Alex, still on her back, hugged her tight.

Jamie pulled away, pushing her helmet off, tears falling from her eyes, "You are back, Mama," she whispered.

Alex couldn't hold her tears, "oh, Jamie, I love you so much," she said, hugging her and kissing her face.

"You better watch out!" Everyone sang in the car, on their way to the house, "You better not cry!"

Tommy clapped happily from his car-seat, and Jamie joined her mothers in a cheerful singalong while waving a little trophy in the air, "You better not pout, I'm telling you why! Santa Claus is Coming To Town!"

Maggie laughed wholeheartedly as Jamie begged for a repeat.

A figure caught Alex's attention, and she stopped the car in the middle of the snowy road.

"Who is that?" Jamie asked.

John stood in front of them under the snow, dressed in white and sporting a big smile. Alex's heart sank to her stomach, and she felt like throwing up.

"Stay in the car," Alex said before she exited the vehicle.

John pushed his hands in his pockets, "It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

Alex breathed in, ready to beg if necessary.

"Please, don't do this," She whispered as she focused her eyes on him.

John shrugged, "I am not doing anything, Alex."

Alex took a step closer, noticing his bare feet, "I am not going back."

He tilted his head, "You don't belong here."

"I have children and a wife, and tomorrow is Christmas Day," Alex begged, "Please," she whispered.

John studied her for a second, "Is there something you need, Alex?"

Alex looked over her shoulder. Behind her, there was no Ferrari, but an old minivan with her whole heart and soul inside of it.

She shook her head with watering eyes, "I have everything I could ever need."

John smiled, "Oh, but what a valuable lesson," he looked up to the sky, "Merry Christmas, Alex," he said before turning away and vanishing into the snowy night.

That night, Alex couldn't contain the immeasurable sadness she felt as she went through the nightly routines.

"Can I have blueberry pancakes tomorrow?" Jamie asked sleepily.

Alex choked on her tears as she tucked the little girl under the covers, "You can have all the pancakes you want, my princess," she managed to say before kissing her forehead.

Tommy was already asleep in his crib, peacefully sucking his pacifier. Alex gently traced his little face with her fingers, "Sweet dreams, my sweet boy."

In her bedroom, Maggie, too, was asleep, exhausted from the day and night they've had. Alex sat next to her on the edge of the bed and breathed all of her in.

“I will always choose us,” Alex whispered, brushing some strands of hair away from Maggie’s face, "Please remember that."

"Come to bed, baby," Maggie murmured in her sleep.

Alex closed her eyes and allowed tears to roll down her face. A sharp pain in her chest making it almost impossible to breathe.

She leaned down, kissing Maggie's lips softly before whispering, "Always."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex woke up but didn't open her eyes. She hesitantly moved her hand under the covers to the space next to her, pleading for a miracle, but found it cold and empty.

She gradually opened her eyes and immediately recognized the dull grey walls of her luxurious apartment, staring back at her.

"Good Morning, Alex, It is six-" Her Alexa alarm spoke into the silence, and Alex squeezed her fist and smashed the small device on her nightstand without a second of hesitation.

She shut her eyes and forced herself to fall asleep, to go back to Maggie and the kids, but nothing happened.

She threw her covers off and rolled off the bed. Wearing only underwear, she walked out of the bedroom and into the open space living room, the motion-sensor of the curtains activating with her presence, revealing a view that no longer made Alex feel like she was on top of the world.

The apartment felt bare and bleak. She noticed she didn't even put up a Christmas tree. She felt broken and empty inside.

An urge to hear her mother's voice broke through her defenses, and she collapsed on the sofa before reaching for her phone and dialing a familiar phone.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Hi, Mom," Alex said.

"Sweetheart," Eliza gasped, clearly surprised, "I am so happy you called."

"I'm so sorry, mom," It was all Alex could say, and she wouldn't blame her mother for not believing her.

"Oh, Alexandra, I love you," Her mother said, injecting emotions in every word, "Is everything ok?"

"Not really, Mom," Alex decided to be honest.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Eliza asked, worried.

"I'll be ok, Mom," Alex said, "I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you, and that I know I've been an ass fo-"

"Sweetheart," Her mother interrupted her softly, "We will have that conversation some other time."

Alex nodded, "Would you believe me if I told you that I miss Home?"

Eliza laughed softly, "Of course I would."

Alex heard a murmur in the background.

"Your father says hi," Eliza said, "He says he can't wait to show you what he's done with the shop."

Alex smiled, blinking tears that threatened to fall, "Tell him I can't wait."

"Your sister went out for a run, but-"

"It's ok, Mom, we will all talk soon, I promise," Alex reassured her.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," She said before hanging up.

After she hung up, her cellphone chirped, indicating a new call.

"Um, Miss Danvers?" The voice of her assistant, Jessy, spoke with concern.

Alex slapped her forehead in frustration and groaned.

Jessy cleared her throat, "Everyone is here, ma'am, for the meeting you requested."

Alex sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. She could hear Maggie's voice echoing in her head.

"Who would have a meeting on Christmas Eve?"

"Ma'am?" Jessy insisted.

"Jess?" Alex responded.

"Yes, ma'am?" She answered cautiously.

"Tell everyone the meeting is canceled," Alex stated, "Tell them to go home."

Jessy remained silent.

"Also, tell them to take the next five days off," Alex continued, "Paid by the company."

"Is everything ok, ma'am?" Jessy asked, concerned.

"Honestly?" Alex chuckled sadly, "No."

"What about your trip to Aspen later today?" Jessy asked.

"Cancel it too," Alex said, knowing she will have to deal with Lena later. But that was the least of her concerns, "And Jessy?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" Jessy asked quickly.

"I need one final favor from you."

Alex looked at the piece of paper and then at the building in front of her.

"Ma'am?" The taxi driver asked, wanting to continue with his route.

Alex handed him some bills and exited the vehicle.

"Ma'am!" The man called after her in shock, "You gave me-"

"Keep it and Merry Christmas," Alex said without taking her eyes away from the building.

She stood in front of the LGBTQ+ youth center, where Maggie was supposedly hosting a Christmas event for the kids. Or at least that's the information she got from Jessy.

She swallowed a ball of nerves that had taken residence in her throat.

If the information Jessy gave her was accurate, Maggie Sawyer was mere feet away from her, and the thought alone made Alex weak in the knees.

She feared the circumstances as much as she feared Maggie's reaction.

A winner of the Future Generation Art Prize and a two-time winner of the Hugo Boss Prize, Maggie Sawyer was a renowned artist with base-studios in New York and Los Angeles, while her work has traveled around the globe.

"Are you coming in?" A woman asked from the door.

Alex blinked her thoughts away to find a young woman with purple hair, holding the door open for her.

"Yes, Thank you," Alex said, stepping forward.

The woman tilted her head with a smile before walking past her.

"Excuse me," Alex called for her, "Is Maggie Sawyer here?"

The woman blushed and smiled brightly, "Yes! She is almost wrapping up, but they are at the conference room on the second floor."

Alex slowly pushed open the door of the conference room. Inside, a group of young teenagers sat focused on their paintings.

A woman stood with her back to the crowd in the front, slowly stroking a canvas with a brush.

When the woman turned her attention to the teens, Alex's breath caught at the sight of the love of her life.

Her hair was longer and straighter, with a hint of blonde tips mixed with her natural brown. Her body was slender, and her clothes pristine.

And even though Alex knew how gorgeous Maggie was, she couldn't help but get lost in her grace and beauty.

"Aren't you too old to be here?" A raspy voice said from the table next to her.

Alex looked away from Maggie to face a Teenage girl with shaggy hair and nerdy glasses.

"Hi," Alex whispered, "I just came to see her."

"Don't we all?" The girl smirked.

Alex eyed the girl and noticed the T-shirt she was wearing that said, "I'm a Vagitarian."

"How old are you?" Alex asked, amused.

The girl fixed her glasses up on her nose and frowned, "Sixteen."

"Remember to leave your artworks on the tables; once they dry, you can all collect them tomorrow," Maggie said, prompting Alex to turn her eyes back at her.

Maggie smiled proudly at the crowd, "You all did an amazing job. Did you enjoy the activity?"

Everyone cheered, and Maggie blushed, "I'm glad; I wish you all a Merry Christmas and never forget how loved you are and how much you all matter."

One by One, they all hugged Maggie before exiting the room.

Maggie's smile completely vanished the second she met Alex's eyes.

"Good luck," The young girl said with a chuckle, "Looks like you will need it."

Alex cautiously moved closer to where Maggie was standing in shock.

"Hi," She said shyly, not knowing what to do with her hands.

"Hi, Alex," Maggie said, "It's been a while."

Alex nodded, pushing her hands in her pockets, "Yes, a couple of years."

"More than a couple of years, I'd say," Maggie responded, giving Alex a tentative smile before turning to gather her tools.

Alex bounced on her knees slightly, feeling uncharacteristically nervous, "I heard from a friend about this event, and I wanted to pass by and-"

"See it for yourself?" Maggie asked, still looking away.

"More like see you," Alex whispered.

Maggie looked over her shoulder for a brief second before resuming her task of gathering her things.

"Although I will say, the work you are doing with these kids is amazing," Alex said, "I'm proud of you."

At these words, Maggie stopped her hands and turned, "I've heard things about you too. You've made your way through Wall Streets and made a name for yourself...just like you always wanted."

For the first time, Alex couldn't enjoy a praising comment because she knew the meaning and hurt behind those words.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Maggie cleared her throat and turned away to finish cleaning her area, "Anyways, I need to finish here."

Alex hesitated for a moment, cursing silently for her inhibition to speak what was in her heart.

"I- I had a dream, recently," Alex started, alert for any reaction from Maggie.

Maggie turned, "A dream?"

Alex nodded, "or something like that," she murmured.

Maggie raised one eyebrow, clearly confused.

"It was...like one of those dreams that feel so real the next day," Alex continued, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "It was with you."

Maggie remained silent, seemingly unaffected by the information.

"In this dream, we-" Alex shifted on her feet, nervously, "I never went to London, and we got married and had kids," She shrugged and chuckled tensely.

Maggie sighed, waving her hands in the air, "Alex, I don't have time for this."

"We had two kids," Alex insisted, stepping closer, "And our house was a mess," She laughed.

Maggie's eyebrow raised in surprise.

"There was Jamie," Alex smiled at the memory, "She was only six, but she is probably the wisest little girl I've ever met. She was kind and brave, and she always made you feel like you could conquer the world."

Maggie's lips curved in a small smile.

"And then there was Tommy. He was only one, but that kid could outrun the world," Alex laughed with tearful eyes, "He didn't say much, but whenever he looked at you...you could see the whole universe in his eyes."

Maggie hummed, "Sounds like the type of kids any parent would brag about."

Alex smiled, "Yes, they were."

Maggie nodded softly, "That sounds like a beautiful dream," she said, "But it is only a dream, Alex because the reality is that you did leave for London, and you broke my heart."

Alex closed her eyes for a moment, "Maggie-"

"Alex, I can't," Maggie lifted her hand to stop Alex, "You have no idea how long it took me to heal."

"Then tell me about it," Alex said, stepping closer, "I want to know."

"It's too late for that," Maggie snapped.

"Is it?" Alex asked, "Have you moved on?

Maggie didn't respond.

"I haven't either," Alex said, "Because I've been leaving a lie, Maggie."

"Oh, Alex," Maggie breathed, turning away to lean her hands on the table.

"I made the wrong choice that day," Alex stated, "God knows I wish I could turn back time."

Alex saw from where she was standing, a tear running down Maggie's cheeks.

"Listen," Alex said, leaning against the table, searching for Maggie's eyes, "Have a coffee with me."

Maggie scuffed and turned to move away, but Alex stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Just a coffee," She said, "And if after that you still don't want to see me again, I will disappear."

Maggie bit her lips, tilting her head up as if asking for guidance.

"You were ALWAYS the best part of me," Alex let her hand fall slowly from her shoulder, "And I choose us."

Maggie looked at her. Her chocolate eyes showing a clash of emotions.

After a brief second, Maggie nodded slowly, "Just one coffee, Alex."

Alex smiled brightly.

The sun went down and was succeeded by the moon. And there stood John, watching as bottles of beers replaced the coffee Mugs, and their space was invaded by laughter. With flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, they were drunk not of alcohol but hope. For a love ready to reclaim what belongs and ready to offer a lifetime it deserved.

Their hands met, somewhere in the middle, unintentionally in an unspoken promise. No push, no pulls, just them bathing in each other's presence.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?" John whispered.

And he smiled one more time before turning to walk away, hands in his pockets and bare feet, and through the snowy night, he disappeared.


End file.
